


【14：00│迹部景吾生贺】相亲

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 迹部2019年生贺作者：巷七





	【14：00│迹部景吾生贺】相亲

不二周助有点无奈。

面前的男人也许并没有恶意。不，当然没有恶意，有的只是恶作剧。

他看着面前紧紧盯着他的男人，男人苍紫色的眸子里是戏谑。

“迹部君，你好。”

男人挑了挑眉，似乎是没有料到他会给予这样的反应。“不二君，这是出来相亲？”

“没想到相亲对象居然是迹部君呢，居然不是可爱的女孩子，还真是让人惋惜呐。没想到迹部财团的总裁大人也要靠相亲找对象呐。”

不二一边回答一边歪了歪脑袋，认真思考的样子让迹部喉头一紧。听出他话语中嘲弄的意味，伸手扯了扯松垮的挂在颈间的领带领带。

“啊，周助要不要考虑考虑本大爷？”

不二冲着迹部翻了一个大大的白眼，好脾气消失的无影无踪。“迹部景吾你能不能不要这么无聊。我是个男人，我们不可能的。不要再纠缠我了。”

“可是周助明明那天晚上在床上还不是这么说的。”迹部微微皱眉，一副为难的样子。

“我说个鬼了？”不二有些气急败坏。

“周助说......嗯，小景......慢一点”低沉性感的声线，用一本正经的语气，说着那些色情的话语。微微上扬的尾调，宣告着男人不错的心情。

“......”不二决定拎包走人。至于真正的相亲对象......想都不用想，肯定是被面前的男人搞定了。

迹部也不恼，跟在不二身后，始终保持着几步的距离。却在不二快到家时没了踪影。

不二乐得清静。

掏钥匙开锁进门一气呵成，只是，这门关不上了。

夜幕中黑色高大的身影挡在门口，不二看不清是谁，也没有熟悉的气息以供他识别来人。既然不说话，那就不见得来者有什么好事。

有点慌，却不能自乱阵脚。不二仗着自己柔道的底子和打网球的腕力，一个手刀劈向那人的后颈，却堪堪在半空被拦住。

手腕被那人握着，略有薄茧的大手有着绝对的力量。被拇指压住的脉搏处不在血液流通，手掌已经开始渐渐发麻。

不二暗道不妙，抬腿向那人腰部踢去，想借此解救被禁锢的右手却被抓的更牢。那人轻巧闪身躲开，不二却是已来不及收回力道，一脚把门踹上了。

想给自己一拳也已经来不及了，感到那人松了松手上的力道，刚想收回来，却被套上了一只手铐。

除了没事惹惹身边好友以外一直遵纪守法的不二脑子有点懵。第一反应就是把左手放到一个对方不好控制的地方。要是两只手被拷到一起那可就真凉凉了。

“呐，这位先生，我与你无冤无仇吧？私闯民宅可是要犯法的呐。我有个朋友叫手冢国光，是个很厉害的律师哟。”不二小心的试探着。果然，对方在听到手冢的名字时身体僵硬了一下。

不二见机再次抬脚试图进攻，在接近那人身侧时被抓住了脚踝。感受到粗糙的手指在脚踝上摩挲，不二皱起了眉头，不客气的话还没说出口，便听到低沉沙哑的嗓音。“真是滑嫩呢，就是不知道滋味如何。”

由不得不二感叹那糟糕的台词，就整个人被推到门上，单脚站立使他重心不稳，那人从背后紧紧压着，在确认不二无处可逃后放弃了对脚踝的骚扰，开始摸索不二的左手。

不二的感觉糟糕极了。除了被陌生人压着的不悦，还有被陌生人用坚硬的性器顶着臀瓣的气愤，和，对自己隐隐有些期待接下来的事的羞耻。

因着自己的隐隐期待，反抗便显得没那么有防御力。左手很快便被捉到，和右手一并拷在了身后。

黑暗中不二除了视觉以外的其他感官变得格外敏锐。他感觉得到背后的男人喷洒在他颈间的鼻息，滚烫，带着一丝情欲。

男人将腰压的没那么紧了，不二刚得以喘息，便听到短促的拉链声音，男人又压了回来。他能感觉到男人坚挺滚烫的性器与他白嫩的臀瓣只隔了一条长裤和一条内裤而已。

不二的内裤和外裤一并被男人用力往下一拉，卡在大腿间不上不下。既暴露了所有的私密部位，又被限制了活动范围。

不二的敏感暴露在空气中，周遭微凉的空气让她有些难受，往前靠靠却被冰凉的门激了一下，猛地向后一躲正装进那人怀里。

男人的粗长在腿间摩擦着，每一次向前都会用自己的顶端蹭蹭不二的囊袋。不二有些躲闪，却也迎合着男人的撞击，前端已然抬头，分泌出点滴透明的爱液。

男人的一只手抚上不二的胸膛，根本就无需玩弄，两点红果就已经在空气中挺立着。男人有技巧的拉扯着，蹂躏着胸前的小红果。湿润的舌尖在不二颈侧划过，身下的动作也不减慢半分。另一只手轻握不二的敏感，慢慢撸动，拇指的指甲刮过头部。

“啊，别。”不二经受不住这样的刺激，微微后仰着头，拒绝的话语已是最动人的邀请。

情欲袭来的感觉太过熟悉，将不二包裹甚至不能呼吸。眼前闪过一张张狂的脸，心下被愧疚填满。

那人撸动的速度逐渐变快，不二腿脚开始发软，嘴里的声音越发甜腻，死死咬住的牙关有些松动，后穴开始分泌出滑腻的液体。

一切都逃不过那人的眼力。“呵。”

那人充斥着性欲的嗓音拨动着不二的精神。他已经可以感觉到后穴一张一合，在亲吻着侵犯者的柱身，渴望着充满热度与力量的性器进入自己的身体，带给自己满足。

穴口流出的液体打湿了那人的柱身，抽插变得快速而方向不可控，那人终于不再折磨不二，一下捣入不满足的小嘴，被穴内的温度与紧致刺激的差点直接缴枪自首。他慢慢抽出一点，再缓缓推进，以缓解自己射精的冲动。

不二早已在他被进入的瞬间达到了顶峰，一股白浊喷射到深棕色的门上，划下几道水渍。

对不起，小景。

不二闭上了眼睛，终于被欲望战胜了最后一丝理智。在男人的带动下，轻轻扭动着腰肢，寻找快乐的源泉。

身后的男人似乎不知疲倦，从客厅到餐桌。自己又被以极其羞耻的把尿的姿势抽插着后穴抱上楼，每一下都是毫无技巧的，粗鲁野蛮的顶弄，把自己的身体开拓到最深处。是平日里与迹部欢爱时，因为他的疼爱而不忍到达的地方，如今却被人以这样的方式粗鲁对待。

不二感觉到自己已经毫无痛意，被顶开的嫩肉酥酥麻麻，勾起一波又一波的欲望。

从楼梯到卧室，身后的男人一遍又一遍的索取，始终不肯到前面让不二抱着获取些满足感。

不二体力不支昏睡过去之前，双手已经自由，但他已经不再会反抗。

醒来已是中午，不二想翻身却感到浑身的酸痛，扭头看到一张熟悉的大号睡颜，笑的眉眼弯弯。“小景我饿了。”

“本大爷昨天晚上喂的你不够饱？”躺着的迹部挑眉盯着不二看。“那我们继续。”说着便伸手向不二摸过去。

“我想吃饭。”不二可怜兮兮的回望迹部，时不时抽搭两下装作哭了的样子。

“本大爷去做，真是受不了你。”明知道是装的却也忍不住心疼的迹部无奈下床，朝厨房走去。

床上的不二歪歪脑袋，看着阳台上长势旺盛的小仙，笑的一本满足。

————————————————————————我是真相的分割线————————————————————————

“呐，小景，后天是小仙的三岁生日，你什么时候回来啊。”

“已经定了明天下午的机票，周助要去机场接本大爷么？啊嗯？”

“才不接，自己回来。明天要和精市去逛漫展呐。如果小景不给小仙过三岁生日的话，我就要去相亲哦。拜~拜~啦~”

“所以本大爷要给一盆仙人掌过生日？？？周助？周......”被强行挂电话的大爷略心塞。

万事俱备只欠东风。迹部提前了两个小时赶到机场，却被告知遇到了意大利全国交通系统的大型sciopero。私人飞机不在身边的迹部大爷只能耐心等待。

没耐心？没耐心你自己飞啊😏

在餐厅看到对面坐的不再是温柔可爱的小姑娘而是日思夜想的你大爷时，不二的坏心思涌上心头。

让你放我鸽子，你是谁，我不认识呐┐(´-｀)┌

传说中的一个想玩一个陪着玩系列

大爷的实力宠妻🙈


End file.
